militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Algernon de Horsey
|birth_place= |death_place= |image= |caption= |nickname= |allegiance= United Kingdom |serviceyears= 1840–1892 |rank= Admiral |commands=HMS'' Devastation'' [[HMS Victor (1855)|HMS Victor]] [[HMS Brisk (1851)|HMS Brisk]] [[HMS Wolverine (1863)|HMS Wolverine]] [[HMS Aurora (1861)|HMS Aurora]] [[HMS Hector (1862)|HMS Hector]] Pacific Station |branch= Royal Navy |unit= |battles= |awards=Knight Commander of the Order of the Bath |laterwork= }} Admiral Sir Algernon Frederick Rous de Horsey (25 July 1827 – 22 October 1922) was a Royal Navy officer, appointed ADC to Queen Victoria. He distinguished himself in Canada during the Fenian raids, and was thanked in Parliament for suppressing riots in Jamaica. Early life De Horsey was the son of Spencer de Horsey, of Great Glemham Suffolk, and Lady Louise, a daughter of the first Earl of Stradbroke. His only sister was the Countess of Cardigan, whose reminiscences caused a scandal when they were published. Naval career De Horsey joined the Royal Navy in 1840William Loney RN and served on the coast of Syria later that year. He received the Naval General Service Medal and bar for his service in Syria as well as a medal for his service in Acre given by the Sultan of the Ottoman Empire. Promoted to Lieutenant in July 1846 and to Commander in June 1853, he was given command of the paddle sloop HMS'' Devastation'' that same month and of [[HMS Victor (1855)|HMS Victor]] from November 1855. Promoted to Captain in September 1857, he commanded [[HMS Brisk (1851)|HMS Brisk]] from May 1859, [[HMS Wolverine (1863)|HMS Wolverine]] from May 1864, [[HMS Aurora (1861)|HMS Aurora]] from November 1865 and [[HMS Hector (1862)|HMS Hector]] from May 1868. He was Senior Officer on the Lakes of Canada during the Fenian raids; for this he was awarded the Canadian Medal. In 1871 he was made ADC to Queen Victoria.Obituary: Algernon De Horsey, The Times, October 1922 In July 1872, having been promoted to Commodore, he became Senior Naval Officer in Jamaica with his pennant in [[HMS Aboukir (1848)|HMS Aboukir]] and responsible for superintending Jamaica Dockyard. He captured the Spanish slaver Manuela, and suppressed riots in Jamaica for which he was thanked in Parliament. He was appointed Commander-in-Chief, Pacific Station in 1876, with his flag in [[HMS Repulse (1868)|HMS Repulse]], [[HMS Shah (1873)|HMS Shah]] and then [[HMS Triumph (1870)|HMS Triumph]]. In this capacity he engaged with the Huáscar during the Peruvian civil war. He was made Commander-in-Chief, Channel Squadron with his flag in [[HMS Northumberland (1865)|HMS Northumberland]] in December 1884. He was promoted to full Admiral in April 1885 and placed on retired list in July 1892. On 8 September 1878, Admiral de Horsey in the Shah visited Pitcairn Island. His Admiralty report includes the remark, "One stranger, an American, has settled on the island – a doubtful acquisition." This line inspired Mark Twain to write the fictional story "The Great Revolution in Pitcairn" (1879). He was appointed KCB on 9 November 1903 and lived at Melcombe House in Cowes. He frequently contributed letters to The Times and wrote An African Pilot and The Rule of the Road at Sea. He was chairman of Isle of Wight magistrates for many years and Deputy Lieutenant. On 7 November 1913, he was appointed a deputy governor of the Isle of Wight. He died on 22 October 1922 and was described by The Times as "Doyen of the Navy". He is buried, together with his wife Caroline, at Carisbrooke (Mountjoy) Cemetery within sight of Carisbrooke Castle. Family He married Caroline, daughter of Admiral Andrew Drew, in 1861 and was the father of Louisa Mary Adeline de Horsey Phillips and grandfather of Admiral Tom Phillips. His son was Vice Admiral Victor Yorke de Horsey while his other daughter married Major William Croughton of the 3rd Dragoon Guards. Legacy De Horsey Island at the mouth of the Skeena River on the North Coast of British Columbia, Canada, was named for de Horsey, as was De Horsey Passage, which separates it from Smith Island to its west.BC Names/GeoBC entry "De Horsey Island" References |- Category:1827 births Category:1922 deaths Category:Royal Navy admirals Category:History of British Columbia Category:Knights Commander of the Order of the Bath Category:People of the Fenian Raids Category:Royal Navy personnel of the Egyptian–Ottoman War (1839–1841) Category:Deputy Lieutenants of the Isle of Wight